Autumn Leaves
by Brain and Eggs
Summary: Someone once said, there are no such things as accidents.
1. Chapter 1

"I do not understand what is so difficult, in order to ensure cracked roads do not happen, that they simply do spend more time actually making their name titles actually make sense. Surely if it is their job they should be able to do it right."

Miranda's voice was soft and laser sharp in tight annoyance at the Runway crew having to be diverted. The main highways were closed off due to an accident and several others had been closed for resealing cracks.

So Roy was driving Miranda, Nigel and Andrea back. Whilst the other driver Troi was driving Emily, Serena, Lucia and Jocelyn behind them. The models and photographers had left early yesterday so had bypassed this delay. Much to Miranda's fury at nobody thinking to inform them of the road works.

Andy wondered how many were going to be fired for utter, deplorable incompetence for that under Miranda's wrath.

Roy drew down a narrow bush. Tall trees, standing strong by fields upon fields of growing corn. The sun was beginning to set in the distance giving the scene a transcendent beauty. Andy thought it was a shame that the shoot had been at the beach. Agreed she was not Runway blood, but the image of the glorious hues setting in the distance; hot pinks and deep beautiful oranges. By far surpassed anything that they had seen at the beach. However she had always described herself as an autumn girl.

The autumn leaves tumbled along the roads, wrapped in a still slight summer breeze.

Roy expertly maneuverered another tight corner and a large red bricked, country house stood resolute and strong. Surpassing at least a hundred years of turbulent weather and strife.

Suddenly a figure dashed in front of the car, and Roy slammed on the brakes hard to stop collision.

The group felt the gripping halt of the car, the tire tracks hard on the grooves of the road.

"What the hell!" Roy exclaimed, before realising alongside everybody else that the figure was a young girl, no more than nine or ten.

Looking back, nobody would remember who exited the car quicker. Miranda fast on her Prada's and Andy right behind her. With Nigel and the car behind them hurrying in a flurry.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't run into the road like that." Miranda's voice was soft, but not reprimanding as she took in the blonde haired girl. As curly locks wrapped against her throat.

Her eyes were wide and spoke in quick fear.

"I'm sorry, but I lost my rabbit. He ran out of his cage." The girl pointed into the thicket.

"You're not hurt?" Miranda asked her voice gentler.

The girl shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. But I lost Bugs."

Before the small group who stood near the girl in the centre of the road could say anything else, they heard a shouting before a man with slight greying, curly hair ran to a stop in front of her.

"Summer. Damn it sweetheart, didn't I tell you to stay close. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His voice was heavy, his breathing sharp and shallow at running beyond reason when he had seen his daughter dash off, and especially when she had come to a stop in front of a driving car.

"No. I'm not hurt. Daddy I lost Bugs."

"Sweetheart, what have I told you about running. You need to stop and watch the road. Bugs runs off all the time, he always comes back." He paused clamouring to get his breathing back under control.

His green eyes widened slightly, trying to contain himself in front of his daughter.

"If it wasn't for the quick reactions of the driver things could have been a lot worse. Don't you think you scared these people too, doing that?"

The girl, Summer looked down, forlorn. Knowing her dad was right, before she looked back up again.

"I'm Sorry."

Miranda smirked, "Well as long as you are alright." She replied, as she pressed a gentle hand against the girl's cheek, who smiled timidly back.

The man in front of them leant forward, holding out his hand, "I'm Victor. I'm so sorry about this. And thank you to whoever was driving."

Roy tipped his hat, "Not a problem it was nice to stop for a beautiful girl instead of a rat."

Summer giggled and caught her fathers other hand, holding hands.

Victor nodded, briefly eyeing the group behind them.

"Sweetheart we better go in, your mom will be worried. Say thank you to these people for being so nice. And no running back across the garden."

Summer nodded.

"Thank you." She replied, before she walked back across the large expanse of garden, a dog in the distance running for her, jumping up and down and barking. Everybody could hear her giggles as she entered the house.

"I'm sorry about…"

"Please, do not give it another thought. It could have been a lot worse." Miranda stated softly.

Victor nodded, and shook his head gravely.

The runway group began to enter the car once more. Until he came face to face with familiar eyes. That looked at him, part astonished, another haunted.

Victor took a step back as if to move into the house. Not knowing whether to speak the words aloud to the doe eyes that he would remember till he left this world.

Andy looked down, having kept her head down, since she had recognized him.

"Well I better get back. My wife will have my head if I don't at least attempt to help with the cooking." Miranda smirked, noting the unease with which both Andy and Victor held themselves. Nigel the only other member still standing noted it too.

"Thank you again." He murmured softly.

Andy gave a small smile and nodded before turning around to enter the car. Trying to stop the cracking in her heart.

Victor moved across the garden, before Summer walked out of the house, talking briefly to her father before she walked back to Miranda, Nigel, and Andy.

Summer stood in front of the three.

Her eyes looking at Andy. Looking at the haunting bambi eyes. She shone back, before she spoke.

"I have a picture. A picture of you." She spoke quietly.

Two sets of eyes from either side, watched her.

Andy shakily stepped forward, and sunk to her knees in front of the ten year old.

Ten years. Three months.

"I have a picture of you too." Andy replied, her voice barely audible.

"My daddy said it would be okay if you wanted…would you maybe, come here for something to eat sometime?" Summer asked, waiting. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end for the answer.

Hoping.

Andy paused, not taking in anything but the girl in front of her.

"I would like that." She finally slowly answered.

Summer smiled and looked back at her dad who stood on the porch, giving Andy a gentle smile.

Summer stepped forward and pressed a cheek to Andy's cheek and said in a gentle whisper, in only a ten year old could.

"Thank you tummy mommy for giving me to my forever mommy."

A flash of blonde hair disappeared as she re-joined her father on the porch.

As much as she wished for the ground to swallow her up in a swirling dark hole. Andy began to orient herself to what had actually by accident happened in the last twenty minutes.

She looked down, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest. The aches in her lower abdomen, ignoring the two beside her and the curious in the cars, until the very last moment she could before standing up. Brushing tears out of her eyes and not saying a word to Nigel and Miranda as she got back in the car.

_an; tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

The car slowed outside Andy's semi squalid, but efficient apartment on the lower east side. As Roy slowed to a halt.

She avoided eye contact with Miranda and Nigel, and she barely whispered.

"See you tomorrow."

Her voice sounded, impossibly young and older at the same time. The entire ride back into New York, the dark shank of the evening matched the suffocating atmosphere in the town car. The twenty five year old assistant had tucked herself against the plush back leather seat, appearing to want to make herself as small as possible. Not saying a word.

As she exited the car, she sounded as if she were on the very edge of the precipice that would become her undoing.

She ignored the burning eyes that felt like a lead poker branding themselves into her back, and unlocked the front door. Telling herself that she just had to make it upstairs, and close herself behind her apartment door. Hoping that Nate was screwing the waitress he had been secretly seeing the past three weeks.

She walked up the five flights of stairs. Eighty two steps in total. Desperately trying to hold on.

During the ride home she kept telling herself, to not look at the two who would undoubtedly have questions locked deep set into their eyes.

She had told herself to shut down. A few more steps and then she could allow herself to crumble.

She opened the front door and looked around, already knowing that Nate was not back. She dropped her bag and weekend case on the floor. Kicked her borrowed shoes off. Removed her jacket and walked into the bedroom, closing the door on the way.

She breathed in the scent of stale sheets and the frozen temperatures that meant Nate had not left the blondes all weekend. She looked at the picture of her father and her on a swing back home when she had been about seven. Another one where she had been a baby herself.

And she was followed by those eyes. Her eyes.

Her baby.

The baby that had been called Summer.

She had called the baby she had held when she had been born, Emmy.

It was with that thought that she sank down, and crumbled to the ground.

Suffocating, drowning in furious tears.

…

Nigel drank in the view of the beautiful city he called home. Not quite being able to believe what had happened an hour ago. Shock and disbelief suspended in the air surrounding the air with the aura of the young woman who he thought, had no secrets. Had no darkness. Was simply what she appeared to be on the surface. He shook his head. Knowing the mistake he had made in believing that fact.

He honestly thought when he had heard the little girl's whisper, that he had heard Andy's heart break.

He kept looking up to his boss who appeared to be engrossed in the photo proofs.

"Nigel I can hear a grinding noise, you are obviously thinking quite loudly. Why do you keep looking at me?" Her voice, he just about heard above the soft hum of the engine, when Nigel shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I just…well I don't know what to say."

"Well if you have nothing of value to voice then I suggest you look over these Galliano proofs."

Miranda passed the sheets to him, and he took them briefly looking into her eyes. A small flash of something.

It was enough; he decided not to say anymore. He bent his head over and started to review the photographs.

He recalled how Andy had walked to her doorway; struggling, fighting to keep moving.

Breaking.

_an; tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

She tapped away at her computer, whilst placing the phone back in its cradle. Emily was making another run to Hermes and Andy was once again guarding the phones.

She shrugged off the feeling of being watched.

By someone in particular.

Since what had happened three days ago, Nigel had been around a lot more than usual. She knew he wanted her to talk to him. And she knew there was no malice in his intent. But instead, she continued to work. Acting like nothing had happened. And despite what Nigel wanted to say, she hoped he wouldn't. But she knew Nigel wasn't the type to keep his thoughts to himself on a strong subject.

But it wasn't any of his business. With that thought Andy finished her email with a strong thud against the keys, before standing up and going out of the second double doors to speak to Freda in the art department.

However it seemed that Nigel wasn't the only one who watched the brunette. However it was done with more subtlety than Nigel was capable of.

As soon as she had come face to face with Andrea Monday morning, Miranda had taken in the tired chocolate eyes, and slight puffy cheeks. However the young womans eyes were almost fiercely steel.

Miranda internally nodded to herself, as Andrea went about her work with more determination than normal. As long as she did her job, why would Miranda take the time to watch the situation that would undoubtedly unfold. And it hardly mattered if she kept her eyes trained on the brunette for a second or two longer than normal, did it?

A few hours later, the only light shone from one lamp in the outer office. Andy flipped through the inventory whilst waiting for the Book.

"Coffee while you wait?" Asked Nigel from the doors.

Andy looked up and shook her head, "No thanks, I won't be able to get any sleep at all if I do that."

"Looks like you have that problem already." Nigel murmured quietly. Taking in the minute changes of Andy's face at his comment.

The internal dialogue he had with himself displaying acute shock at how Andy had been acting.

She was, or had always given the impression she was an open book. And he believed her, her eyes were never anything other than honest. But this matter, she had locked herself away behind her eyes, and he didn't know how to reach her. And he wanted too.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring this up."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" He asked, equal parts curiosity and concern burning up inside of him.

Andy pursed her lips, before she switched off her computer screen. She stared at him hard for a second.

"Andy, I'm not asking to be cruel. I would just think that maybe you would feel like you could come and talk to me and..."

"Nigel." Her one quiet word stopped him mid-sentence.

"Nigel, I appreciate your words. But it isn't your business."

His eyes widened imperceptively for a second, as well, as taking a calm step forward.

"Andy, I know you don't want to…"

"Nigel. It is not your business." She finished softly; her eyes were blank coals.

Blank to him.

Nigel nodded his head briefly and held his hands up in mock sarcastic surrender. Before exiting the outer Runway offices. Trying to fend off the feelings of hurt that reverberated inside of him, at her complete dismissal of him.

When he arrived home and tossed his keys into a bowl. It occurred to him, that in every other subject he had been able to get through to her. When she had first come to Runway and displaced her youthful arrogance in a world that she didn't take the time to understand or appreciate. He had helped her see it, then. But this subject. What did he know?

He didn't. He had no right to demand anything from her. He had no clue what she had been through at the age of fifteen, to make a choice that would change two lives forever.

As he drifted into sleep, he made a mental note, to keep his eyes peeled. Despite her hard dismissal, if he saw a flicker of something, he would speak to her. When she didn't want to close herself off, he would be there.

_Walk forward with caution._

…

Andy deposited the book and, double checked everything before twisting on her heels.

"Andrea."

The quiet command stopped her short, she had been hoping desperately to get away with the fashion supernova not needing anything. She picked up the book and walked forward, before stopping in the centre of Miranda's vision.

She held her hand out for the book, barely glancing at her young assistant.

Andys pose was rigid attention, which was always her reaction when Miranda needed to speak to her. It took some of her internal tremors away. If she focussed on her physical posture.

"I need you to make sure the twins science project is finished by Thursday. They will be going to their fathers on Friday. I do not think it is fair if they have to do it over the weekend."

Miranda stopped and glanced up at her. Her words were like any string of commands. Andy nodded and was dismissed with Miranda's signature.

"That's all."

As Andy stepped into the town car, she frowned.

_Oh yes. Utterly unacceptable that the twins should do their own homework, totally ridiculous_.

Andy sat up straight in the town car. Her harsh words, if even to herself. Were uncalled for and not necessary. She berated herself on the way home, before her anger turned to her boss.

…

However Miranda did take an interest. She knew Nigel was taking a gently gently approach. But she recognized the look in Andrea's eyes. It was the same look she recognized in herself when it came to the twins.

Andrea was closed off. Keeping everything private. And Miranda respected that. However she also knew that if Andrea didn't face up to what had happened, she would suffer and her work would suffer. However that wasn't the first thought she had when it come to the brunette. And in order to face what hurt her. Andrea needed a target. Something to lash out at until she bled, and until she felt her hurt.

And for whatever reason, Miranda knew that she was opening herself open to be that target. She knew that in making herself the target it would lead to the inevitable conclusion that Andrea would probably despite her, for the rest of her life.

However when she thought about that young girls eyes. The same age as her daughters. And when she knew when she had come home from that day, she had spent a little longer, putting her babies to bed, holding them and kissing their foreheads.

As she remembered those young eyes that morphed into Andreas. She knew that if making herself that target helped Andrea got through it. That was all Miranda needed.

But just why she felt that way she was sure she didn't know.

_Oh know, you don't know at all._ Her internal voice laden with sarcasm.

_You care._

_Well of course I care but she does not need to know that._


	4. Chapter 4

Her hands shook, and she struggled to get her breathing under control. She had staggered to the ladies room, and shut the toiler door. As she sat on the toilet seat, panic and fear forming into tears down her cheeks.

She didn't know how they had been able to get her address, but got it they did and it was an email from Summer asking, if she would like to come round for dinner in a few weeks.

Andy shook her head, and rocked back and too. Not being able to control her panic attack.

Funny how she didn't feel this way a few weeks ago. But that had been surreal. This was reality. This was her biological daughter wanting to meet her. To have her be in her life, and Andy wasn't sure if she could do it. She had told Summer that she would, but now, she felt like she was clawing her way through, something hard and sharp.

Almost like compressive asphyxia.

She felt bile come up into her throat and she turned around and violently retched into the toilet bowl. Sobbing at the same time. All of these feelings came up when she had fought so hard to bury them deep within herself. Blinding fear had left her open and vulnerable, and idiotic enough to forget to turn off her email.

She couldn't breathe.

Before she realised it, she felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her, and rock her gently.

"I can't breathe." She wheezed, and was rocked. Warm hands stroking her back. Soothing inaudible words.

"It's okay. You're okay."

She sobbed against the chest behind her, "I can't do it. Please don't let them make me do it. I can't see her. I can't see her, be in her life. It would be like letting her go every single time I can't please don't make me…." She was hysterical, and struggled to speak, however long sentences came out that were spoken at such a dizzying speed, Nigel couldn't keep pace.

He held her head, and whispered into her ear. Feeling her rapid heartbeat, like a bird trying to escape its bony prison.

"Nobody is making you do anything honey. Ssshhh."

Nigel held her close, and shut his eyes tight, her sobs making him want to weep. He had seen her read something from her computer, pale and then bolted. Andy took in harsh breaths as Nigel brushed the hair out of her face. He bent her head down and told her to take some deep slow breaths.

Inhale. One. Two. Three. Four.

Exhale. One. Two. Three. Four.

He then felt the hysterical, coiled tension began to leave her body, as shattering tears took its place. She leant against him, and wept at the crash of her world.

He rocked her back and too.

Neither noticed the Prada pumps that were just out of view, at the main door. Blocking exit from anyone who wanted to enter.

Those cries causing treacherous tears to leave her. She heard the cries of a broken mother. And Miranda shed silent tears, with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay dad. Yeah okay, tell mom I said hi." Andy snapped her cell phone shut. Staring out of the windows. She felt exhausted and all she wanted to do was lay her head down on fine silk. She shook her head of her fanciful thoughts as she waited for Miranda to join her in the town car.

"Velve Studios Roy." Miranda simply said as she entered the vehicle.

Ten minutes passed, in silence that encircled them both in a world that didn't feel like their own.

Andy looked at Miranda before staring back outside the windows. The city really did look beautiful when drenched in late fall sun.

Miranda looked at the composed brunette. Hard to believe this woman had been hysterical an hour ago.

_How can she look like a child and older than me at the same time?_

She had returned to the offices pale but calm, Nigel a step behind her as he came and continued to pour over the Dior and Gucci proofs with Miranda.

Andy pulled up her cell.

"Martina verified the shoot on Tuesday."

Miranda hummed with brief approval before turning to look fully at her.

"Are you able to continue today?"

Andy looked up startled, shock flashed in her dark eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Miranda arched a disbelieving eyebrow, letting Andrea know quite clearly she had known what had happened. And after the run through had finished, a brief glance at her computer screen led way to understanding

Andy gave a small smile, "Yes. Thank you. Although I don't know if I'll be getting wacked for letting Nigel's suit drown in tears and a runny nose, when the fabric isn't supposed to get wet like that."

She bit her lip, why did she always have a predisposition to embarrass herself in front of Miranda?

Miranda's eyes glinted. She paused, briefly.

"Granted I know people who are content to work for young woman in their struggle to lose their half a pound of holiday weight from inhaling too much turkey. But…do you need to talk to someone?"

"A therapist? I … I don't think so. I'm alright."

"Oh yes, you seemed to managing perfectly way an hour ago. Let alone the past couple of weeks."

Andy frowned at her mercurial boss. She really didn't want to do this. But she had opened up emotionally on Runway grounds. Of course Miranda will want it taken care of before another work day. However she laid all her hope when she felt that maybe, that wasn't the only reason Miranda wanted her to talk to someone.

The silence enveloped them both. Miranda not saying another word. Why in the car did they rarely speak? It felt … safe.

Andy bit down on her lower lip again before beginning to speak.

"I've… never talked to anyone about it."

"For ten years?"

"Yes. I made the choice. I didn't want to have to think about it I guess."

"You guess?"

Andy sighed.

"I know."

Miranda hummed softly.

"What about your parents?"

"They don't know what happened a couple of weeks ago."

"No I mean, did they not speak to you about it. Surely they would have."

Andy looked Miranda square into the eyes, "They got the message pretty quickly that I wasn't going to talk about it."

"I am awfully surprised mid-American parents would allow their young daughter to be foolish enough to get herself into that situation."

Andy hid a smile, "I guess having me as a daughter would have been difficult if they hadn't have known about the sixties."

Miranda let out a small chuckle that eased some of Andy's tension.

"But no, they were nothing but supportive. I wouldn't have made it without them. But we don't talk about it. They don't need to hear how their daughter…" Andy trailed off, trying to shut off the tears that seemed to building around the dam she had erected in her heart.

Miranda's eyes took her in whole, not about to let this subject go.

"How their daughter?"

Andy looked at Miranda and spoke the words she hadn't ever dared say out loud.

"I fucked up."

Miranda winced at the sudden vulgar word that fell so easily from Andrea's lips.

"You think that?"

"You disagree?"

Miranda paused and thought about it.

"No. I do not think that. I think you were young. And we all make mistakes."

Andy's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline.

"Oh really. I bet you have all of your mistakes written on a postage stamp."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Andrea. Three postage stamps."

Andy smiled, before beginning to frown again.

"Anyway. It's not like I don't ever think about it. But it's something I have to live with every single day. And it's something I will always live with, for the rest of my life. I made the choice I made for a reason. But I don't see why everybody else insists on reminding me of something which is the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about every night before I fall asleep. I walk around with this knot in my stomach. So I know it's going to be there. What's wrong with denial helping me every once in a while?"

"It's the behaviour of a child."

"You're telling me there are some things you have never allowed yourself to feel?" She asked. In a normal conversation she wouldn't dare speak such a way to her boss. But Miranda had asked, and this wasn't a conversation she was going to be bullied with.

"Perhaps, but it is not me who looks like she is going to vomit or faint with nerves lately."

"Have I not performed a task you asked of me? If you let me know I will rectify that immediately."

Miranda stared at her and pursed her lips. Andy felt her heart plummet a little.

She sighed, "I was fifteen. I got pregnant. I made a choice. I live with it. I try to move on."

A few seconds later Miranda uttered softly, "But you are not? And there is a child out there, who seemingly understands the choice you made, better than you do and wants to meet you. You cannot make promises to children when you do not intend to keep them."

Andy felt a tear slip from her eye, "I did mean it when I said I would like to meet her. But then… You don't understand."

"Then explain." Miranda tone was hard and demanding, underlining, something else.

"If I go for a nice meal. And I talk to her, and I hug her and she asks me questions…well no good can come of that. I chose her parents I chose her life, because she couldn't make the decision herself."

"Why would no good come of something that you look like you have wanted every day for ten years?"

Andy stared at her, before her eyes glistened with withheld pearls of pain.

"Because if she wants this, to meet me. Or if she wants to see me a hundred times. After a couple of hours, of her being my daughter. She goes back to being theirs. I leave, and I will have lost her all over again. I gave her up once; I don't think I have the strength to do it again."

"Why do you see it in such harsh terms?"

Andy sniffed trying to blink away the salty water in her eyes.

"Victor and Robin were friends of the family who moved away. They used to baby sit me and my brother. They were the best. I went through dozens upon dozens of couple who wanted to adopt. Some were nice. Some were workaholics. Some lied about a criminal record. And by chance I ran into them upstate. They didn't know I was pregnant. But they… outside of my own parents, I always remembered feeling that if I was in trouble, they would be the ones I would call. I found out that they had been trying for ten years. And they still didn't know I was pregnant. I looked into their eyes and I knew. I had made my choice. I went into labour and after a long fifty five hours. There she was. Six pounds five ounces. Dark brown eyes, a head of dark hair. And the cutest little nose. A birthmark on her arm the shape of an arrow. I looked at her, and I kissed her. Hugged her. Told her I loved her. And then I let her go." She finished, looking out of the window, the rain that had begun to patter on the glass matching the marks streaking across her face.

Miranda thought about the birth of the twins and how terrifying and beautiful and, life changing it had been. She couldn't even begin to imagine how a girl of fifteen had got to the place she had.

Andy looked back at her boss, seeing the emotions sieging her stormy blue eyes.

"When I first found out, I wanted to keep her. So badly, and my parents supported that. And then one night in the tub, I felt her kick. And I realised…it wasn't about me. It wasn't about what I wanted. It was about what was best for her. And I knew in that second my heart would break, because I knew…I knew I would have to make the choice for her. What would be best for her." She finished in a whisper.

Miranda sniffed lightly, pushing down the emotions she felt clamouring in her chest.

"What about her father?"

Andy nodded and smiled,"Yep, she has his hair colour."

"She has your eyes." Miranda countered.

Andy nodded sadly, roughly wiping away at her face.

"He was a friend. No biggie, we both just…I don't know. I felt safe enough to experience that with him for a first time. His parents moved a month later. I found out three months later that he had cancer. Two days before she was born, I found out he had died. He never knew."

Miranda exhaled as deep as she could.

"Have you ever told anybody all of this before?"

Andy looked at her before answering simply.

"No."

"Are you going to go to her home?"

Her eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm so scared Miranda. I let her go. To go and do that…"

"But, she wants to know you." She said softly.

Andy nodded. "Yeah. They obviously explained it to her in a way she could understand."

"Tummy mommy and forever mommy. A rather beautiful way to look at it."

Andy smiled sadly with shadows under eyes and nodded.

Miranda pushed forward with words that only Andrea would ever hear leave her lips, "Andréa…"

She looked up.

"You do know that you did something for her that will make you her "Forever mommy" too?"

Andy bit her lip and tears overwhelmed her to the point where she couldn't see Miranda's gentle gaze.

She nodded as she leant forward and pressed her head into her hands and wept.

Miranda gently stroked the chocolate curls on her back. Ten minutes later Andy sat up straight again, looking at Miranda. Who merely looked at her and held her arm out.

Andy didn't know what had propelled her, but she sat back and felt Miranda's hand curl around her in an embrace.

She felt a kiss pressed to her head.

Three months later, when Andrea walked to the same red bricked country house. Miranda was with her. Holding her hand.

_an; a wise man once said "Family is more than blood. it's about the people who love you, and accept you for exactly who you are." Rip Mel._


End file.
